


【弦狼】旧城雪霁

by 18226794860



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860





	【弦狼】旧城雪霁

（一）雪寂

下忍随着几个同行人一起领这冬的钱粮，积雪还未清扫，绕的路远了些，无意中瞥见一抹青灰的衣角。  
并没有看得清，一个女人朝他们僵硬的笑，将门关上，下忍最后看到泛着温暖的白烟升了起来，袅袅的一小节，混合着饭菜的香气，然后是一袭空荡荡的衣管，倏忽一闪。  
“那是谁？”  
“别问了……”同行人皱起眉，但还是吞吞吐吐的说了。  
“那场战争。那个人是皇子身边的忍者，算起来，跟你干同一行的。”  
下忍有些惊讶：“那他是主人当年的敌人了，为什么会留在这儿？”  
同伴有些不耐烦。  
“我说你呀，问这么多做什么，过了这个冬天，你便回老家去了。”  
下忍听罢沉默了。  
那场战争死了太多人。苇名之主能做的只有收编剩余的军队，无论他们战时立场几和，挂名入簿，留禁卫军，剩下的领上一笔钱粮遣返。  
城中几无男丁侍农耕，一场雪落，饿死冻死者不计其数，狼从窗内看雪，轻盈纯粹，像一把温柔的镰刀，无所不在，割魂锁命。  
他握手，断肢传来幻痛。  
女人催他吃饭，端起勺来想要喂他，他用那只完好的手打了个停的手势，喝了几口米粥，舌尖烫的发麻。  
廊外传来沉重的脚步，重铠甲——稍稍停顿，大概是换了木屐，在前屋停了下来；卸甲的声音。狼便知道是谁，大冬天穿这样，不打仗依旧穿这样，像是要随时去和人厮杀，时刻压榨着自己的精神，也只有要守一辈子城的人会这么干。  
狼草草的把粥喝光了。  
弦一郎大跨步走进来。  
“今天不错，”他走过去握住狼的断肢：“是不疼了，还是你不在乎疼不疼了。”  
（二）挫骨

一开始装忍义手的时候，为了让狼行动自如，那手被与骨头连在一起，嵌进了经脉里，活活的长在肉里，就如同重新又长了一只手出来。  
于是弦一郎第一件事便是卸。他请了巧匠，备了苇名城最好的伤药，匠人说要搓掉一截骨头，才能全然卸下来。  
狼瞪着他，咬牙切齿，杀心桀骜不驯。  
弦一郎看着他冷笑。  
“我能废得了第一次，就能废得了第二次。”  
拆卸忍义手费了三天时间。  
匠人先是上麻药，用细小的刀割开相连的皮肉，顺着骨头的缝隙和金属的裂缝撬进去，上半只手臂全被扎的死紧，怕碰上经脉大出血，忍义手主体被削下；真正剃去骨中细小的金属的时候才是挫骨扬灰的苦刑，麻药彻底没用，弦一郎亲自上阵按着他，后两天，拨出十几条连着血肉经脉的金属线。  
后来上药，吊命，养着。  
弦一郎有个优点，极有耐心，他跟阎王吊着。  
狼再醒时，看到白布幔纱，晃晃悠悠的浮来浮去，像招魂幡，招回他的魂，弦一郎不忌讳鬼神，也不嫌晦气，他只是觉得白色好，天地间最初的颜色，病了的人就该睡在天地间，养足了精气神，再睁眼醒来。  
手臂空空如也。  
狼去摸自己的刀，刀竟然还在，他大伤，元气亏损，握着长刀双眼通红，他看到弦一郎的影子立在门外背对着他，多年来的战斗记忆让他迅速伏低了身子，想让这把杀生的刀再度亲吻敌人的脖子。  
他下床，脚腕上叮铃铃的，响成一片。  
狼怔住了，无所适从的愣在原地，弦一郎从容回头看他，古铜铃铛正系在脚腕上。  
（三）对饮

女子正煮酒，新米化在坛里，融的无影无踪，她取了一些出来，雪白的素手升起火炉，琼液倾倒，渐渐的蒸出雾气。  
狼坐在榻上，看轻如鸿羽的烟。  
“米酒？”他问。  
“是啊，这一季酿的，弦一郎大人想喝酒了。”她答。  
她说着走到橱旁，托着木案，端出两个白瓷杯。  
“我并不想喝。”狼想起那个爱吃柿子的女孩。他总觉得米是珍贵的宝物，洁白、饱腹、细嚼之有回甘，要珍重的细细煮来吃；所以他喝猿酒、果酒，但独不喝米酒。  
女人继续倒酒。  
狼再抬头，弦一郎正盘腿坐在对面。  
他举杯，热汽蒸过眼睑。  
“喝吧喝吧，”他的语气少有的轻快，：“你以为还是那场战争吗?”  
狼想起他斩过的大将，那家伙即使生死关头亦要饮酒，刀出如风，刀光如虹，打到葫芦里不剩一滴酒，血管里不剩一滴血。那家伙的命现在归于他的刀下，他杀过的人人鬼鬼引颈泣泪，或热或冷的血无声无息。  
狼有些耳呜，“好吧。”他说，杯中物一饮而尽。  
辛辣、清苦，热流直冲喉腔，暖的肌肤发热。咕嘟咕嘟，像酒烧开的声音，这声音如同梦境的序曲。  
“你有王室的血，他心甘情愿给你的，我梦寐以求的血。”弦一郎悠悠开口。  
“是，我……一次一次活过来，是因为皇子，我是他的忍者。”狼的意识有些不清。  
“他的血在你的血管中流动，绕着你的骨头，围着你卑贱的血液……”弦一郎滞杯，抬头笑:“你的血真多，真热啊，无论受了多少刀，挨了再多枪，像……野草，杀之不尽；那样的血，应该是很热烈的颜色吧，被你的血所环绕，皇子大概很安心吧。”  
只有一只狼爪牙俱毁，主人才能安心夸赞。  
狼皱眉，动物本能让他直视弦一郎的眼睛，如被天敌盯住，他感到脊背发寒。  
“狼啊——我，苇名弦一郎，想尝尝你的血。”  
铃铛不安的响了一声。

（四）焚情  
狼的肌肤发烫。  
武士的指痕几乎印在他的骨头里，他陷在被子里闷哼，背上的汗无声的淌，腰本能的向前爬——身后的热度叫他害怕。  
他的残肢注定爬不了多久就被拉回，有人的身体压上来，胸膛的肌肉硬如金铁，纹理分明，他感到脖子上压着别人的牙齿。  
毛骨悚然。  
“狼啊——我，苇名弦一郎，想尝尝你的血。”  
尖牙并未咬破皮肤，顺着肩背一路啃咬，狼是顶尖的忍者，骨架细小，穿上短打斗笠就能隐在风里，杀人无声。  
这么小，像阿嬷说的山中地灵……弦一郎很快便尝到他的腰线，带着汗水的苦咸。  
这么小，狼的肌肤坚实，握刀的手布满伤茧。鬼刑部骑烈马呼啸而来，斩；蝶夫人带毒镖翩迁而至，斩；义父枭、无名人——甚至是弦一郎，皆斩。  
质虑忠纯，矢志不渝。狼是当年那一战里的大将。  
现在，狼在他身下瑟缩，未知的恐惧攒住了狼的心脏。  
“别怕，”他启唇：“狼啊，永远别怕我。”  
太热了，狼露出脆弱的脖颈。像岩浆流过身体，被劈开的痛苦一过，炽热，酥痒，万蚁挠心。  
弦一郎的侧脸和他贴在一起，听他失措的呼吸，狼的体温低，心跳亦慢，此刻烫如火炭，快如擂鼓，粘稠的水声一层一层荡开，狼系在脚腕上的铃铛响成了一调销魂荡魄的曲。  
如登极乐之境，如坠阿鼻地狱。  
每一次挺送，肉体相撞，武士和忍者，缠绵不休，狼完好的那只手抓紧被褥，脸色茫然，被撞的颠来倒去，抱住又是很小的一团，让人清晰的看到他湿漉漉的眼睛。  
他快要融化。  
腿被拉的更开，狼那样年轻的身体不要命的绞紧，小腹紧绷，从胸腔里发出无助的吼，眼神仿佛要杀人，残肢在榻上无力的拍打，像断翅的蝴蝶；他本能的挣扎，泥足深陷，一场对理智的屠杀下。  
杀我吧！狼想怒吼，嗓子却干哑的无法发声，情浪冲袭，弦一郎如神祇，如巨人，在漫长的博弈中如归战场。  
刀剑相击。  
弦一郎抱住他。  
铁甲窸窣。  
吻落在他的肩上。  
玉石俱焚。  
再度挺入。  
潮软，湿润。狼不再瞪着眼睛，瞳孔涣散，像将死前的挣扎，热泪浇下。  
他是否尝到了我的血?狼疑惑的望着模糊的房梁。  
又腥，又苦，又烫的血。

（五）心焰  
仙峰寺重修了。  
城主慷慨解囊，修成的那一天去山上受礼，想带上狼，碍于狼实在杀了不少和尚……虽说那些和尚都入了魔，但是总有点尴尬，狼也兴致缺缺，只愿意笨拙的抱着杯子喝茶。  
不打仗了啊，那他又要到哪去？他天生就是一把杀人刀，即使现在断了胳膊没用了，依旧不是凡间铁。  
狼转头看城主，弦一郎铁了心带上他，就算硬拖也要拖上山去，没有人敢拦。  
于是上了山上的禅房还是喝茶，这里的茶比府上苦一些，弦一郎丢给他几颗糖，让他等着，自己披挂甲衣穿的规整，蹬着一双金线靴，来去如风。  
狼从窗外俯瞰整个苇名，人命如同春草，被一场战事割得七零八落，来年又晃晃悠悠的再长出了一茬。  
战火烧到近郊，伤稼无数，但一开春立刻就有农人在废墟上播种，死的人太多，有的人绝户了，尸体无人认领，冬天的时候埋在冰雪之下，直到如今才露出来，混作野肥一起播下种子。  
狼不由自主的想，我若是死了，大概也就睡在这片土里了，皇子这么小，永真啊，也不必再调伤药了，秋来的时候这里一片麦浪，血的血，骨的骨，都睡在这片金色的暖波里。  
“你看什么？”城主在他身后，狼回身看他，已经耽误了大半天，夕阳照下来，红的如同血一般把两人涂了一层。  
“回去吧，法事都做完了。”弦一郎走过来，拉着他，慢慢的走。  
狼想问，这便是你要我看的吗？城主？  
但他最终没有问，只是说：“是怎样的法事。”  
“很老掉牙了，”弦一郎嘴角骤然一弯，像是要笑，又并不像：“祈求来年风调雨顺，五谷丰登。”


End file.
